


Fairy Tail One Piece Drinking Contest

by Miyaku1819



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyaku1819/pseuds/Miyaku1819
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.Cana, Loke, Gildarts, Makarov, Bacchus, Whitebeard, and Shanks are having a drinking contest.





	Fairy Tail One Piece Drinking Contest

3rd person P.O.V.  
At a guild hall in Magnolia sits some of Fiore's biggest drinkers; Cana Alberon, Gildarts Clive, Bacchus Groh, Makarov Dreyar, and Loke. "I want to challenge the strongest drinkers ever," Cana exclaimed. Nobody was surprised because she can out drink almost everyone at any time. One blonde girl responds with a tactical smile, the Tactician Fairy Mavis Vermilion. She was planning on how to make that happen and who to take. With an "aah" a golden glow fills fairy tail when it disappears 10 people are missing.  
On an Island in the New World, the same golden light appears before two of the strongest pirates in the 6 seas. Whitebeard Pirates and the Red-Haired Pirates, lead by Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks. The golden glow disappeared and there stood 10 people; seven boys, Glidarts, Bacchus, Makarov, Loke, Natsu, Happy, and Grey; and thee girls, Cana, Lucy, and Mavis.

Lucy P.O.V.  
"Hello. My name is Mavis Vermilion, I am from Fairy Tail. I have heard that you two are the biggest drinkers on the seas. 5 people would like to challenge you to a drinking contest."  
"Oh, and what does the winner get?" Shanks askes.  
"You would get to say that you are the best and biggest drinkers in two different dimensions," Mavis replies with a knowing smile.  
"First Master Mavis, where are we?" Asks Makarov. "You mentioned two dimensions, are we not in Earthland anymore?"  
"That would be correct Master Makarov. We are in the New World, in a different dimension."  
"Well we are here we might as well have that drinking contest," Cana says, not at all looking dejected.  
"I agree, brat. Lets drink, who is challenging us?"  
"Well I know that I am, I am thinking that Bacchus," Bacchus nods, "Gildarts," he nods, "Makarov," Makarov nods, "and Loke," Loke nods his head in agreement.  
"What are the others going to do?" Shanks askes nodding his head at the other 5.  
"We are going to make sure that nobody gets hurt or goes off on there own after they get out. I am betting that you two have people you have to do that."  
"Yep, Marco, Ace, Thatch, and the Nurses."  
"I've got Benn."  
"Okay then have them get here while Master Mavis and I go and get the first 21 kegs."  
"Marco will go with you and help, I don't doubt that you can do it, it is just so that he isn't just standing around here." Mavis, Marco, and I all go into town and get 21 kegs and a wagon to come and drop off the next batch of 21 in about 45 minutes, a new batch every 45 minutes after, we will set the number of kegs at every batch depending on who is all left.  
"Do you think that your people will be able to drink this much?" Marco asks in disbelief of the order.  
"Definitely, I have seen Cana drink ten in 30 minutes. She was at a competition and she needed to show how strong she could be. She gets stronger the drunker she is, Bacchus is the same way." when the three of us returned to the meeting place to see women in short pink nurses outfits and cheeta tights arguing with Cana.  
"Drinking has never caused me any problems. This drinking is bad for your health has not caught up to Fairy Tail yet. The only problem that drinking has caused me is being broke. Drinking has not caused any health issues to Makarov yet and he is the oldest person at Fairy Tail, no Fairy Tail member has had any problems with drinking."  
"Cana that is because Fairy Tail is not what you would call normal. We also keep in the best of health, except Droy, and his problem came from eating too much and not exercising enough." I responded with a slight laugh.  
"That's true. Well, the alcohol is here let's get this started."  
"Pops you can't drink. It is bad for your health." The, what I am assuming are the nurses that he talked about earlier, nurses tell Whitebeard.  
"Nonsense, laughter is the best medicine and nothing gets people laughing more than alcohol, so get him a drink." The nurses looked murderous when Marco and I gave everyone their own keg. It wasn't that scary compared to Erza and Mirajane's glares.  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Thatch and Ace yell together.  
Everyone starts to chug their drinks. Whitebeard finished first; Shanks second; then, to non-Fairy Tail members surprise, Makarov; Bacchus; Gildarts; Cana; and Loke to finish it off. None of the contestants looking drunk, except for Bacchus and he is always in a state of drunkenness; his version of Palm Magic, Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm, relies on being drunk. By the time that the second cart came with the alcohol, Loke and Makarov are looking tipsy. Thatch and Ace are going around in our group of people getting bets, it seems very small as there were only Thatch, Ace, Mavis, Grey, Natsu, Happy, and I are betting, the Nurses looked murderous at Whitebeard drinking, Benn being too smart to bet this early on, and Marco agreeing with him. So far it is hard to tell who is going to win; Thatch betting on Whitebeard, as is Ace; Grey is betting on Loke; Natsu is betting on Gildarts; Happy is betting on Makarov; Mavis is betting on Cana, as am I. We are now on to the second cart of alcohol, the start of the seventh round. Loke and Makarov both are slightly drunk, Gildarts and Shanks are both getting tipsy. Cana, Baccus, and Whitebeard are still going strong. Thatch and Ace are still betting on Whitebeard; Grey is getting scared, but still betting on Loke; Natsu is still betting on Gildarts; Happy is betting on Makarov; Mavis and I are still betting on Cana. Macro has placed a little bet on Whitebeard and Benn is still not betting on anyone. The people running the cart were shocked by how much we ordered and were ordering. It was a good thing that Master Mavis had changed our Jewels into Berries, or the Whitebeard pirates and Red-Haired Pirates would be very mad at how much this would cost them. Loke was the first to drop, Makarov quickly following. They dropped after the eighth round. After the ninth round, Gildarts and Shanks were both drunk. Bacchus, Whitebeard, and Cana were not even tipsy. Grey and Happy both were upset at having to pay Thatch and Ace. Thatch and Ace were happily betting on Whitebeard, Natsu didn't bet any more on Gildarts but didn't drop his bet. Mavis and I both were happily betting on Cana. Marco decided to bet more on Whitebeard, and Benn put a bet on Bacchus. With Loke and Makarov both out we only ordered 15 kegs. Loke and Makarov were looked at by the nurses to make sure that they were fine and that they didn't cause any trouble. Gildarts and Shanks both ended after the 12th round, Gildarts didn't finish his 12th keg even. Whitebeard was starting to get tipsy, but Bacchus and Cana weren't even there yet. Betting was the same except that Natsu had to pay Thatch and Ace. Whitebeard dropped after the 21st round and Bacchus was looking drunker, Cana was getting tipsy. Thatch and Ace were both very sad about losing their bets, but Mavis, Benn, and I all keep betting. Bacchus was the first to fall, he fell after the 23rd round and Cana started the 24th round before she fell. Cana earned the title of the best drinker ever.  
3rd person P.O.V.  
Fairy Tail said goodbye to their new friends and then Mavis cast the spell that brought them, returned them home. Cana, Gildarts, Makarov, Loke, and Bacchus could all be seen telling their friend about their latest adventure.  
In the New World, nurses were seen yelling and running around while Whitebeard and Shanks were laughing harder than ever before.


End file.
